ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
En busca de los orbes espirituales parte 9
Trama Curryent estaba en la nave de aggregor Curryent:Rayos, ningun plan sirve, no he podido venderlo con ninguno de mis aliens Cherry:Casi le has ganado varias veces, el problema es que siempre escapa Curryent:Eso es, debo encarcelarlo para que no escape Cherry:Buen plan, Entonces aterrizaron Aggregor:Este es un planeta del sistema anur que solo esta en este universo una ves cada 10,000,000 de años, asi que es una oportunidad unica Curryent:Cool y ¿Que especie habita aqui? Aggregor:Diferentes especies del sistema Anur, se rumorea que en el centro habitan los ultimos de individuos de la raza que creo el sistema Curryent:¿Como lo crearon? Aggregor:Segun la leyenda encontraron el sistema deshabitado y luego comenzaron a crear espesies usando su propio ADN, pero no creas todas esas tonterias, son solo leyendas Curryent:Si las leyendas son ciertas puede que el orbe este en el centro del planeta Entonces Curryent reviso el mapa Curryent:Creo que asi es,mejor bajo Entonces Curryent bajó Curryent:Sera mejor usar velocidad Entonces Curryent se en fasttrack supremo y paso a tetro left right Curryent:Ahora si, a correr Entonces Curryent comenzo a correr mientras revisaba el mapa Curryent:Segun el mapa, el orbe deberia estar aqui Y Curryent llego a un lugar deshabitado Curryent:¿QUE?,no hay templos,no hay trampas y no hay orbes Entonces Curryent vio una plantacon forma de palanza Curryent:Tal ves si... Entonces Curryent jalo la rama y una parte del piso comenzo a bajar Curryent:Baya, me preunto si qui se encontraran los creadores de Anur, quiza se llamen Anurnakis En eso Curryent bajo, se destransformo y comenzó a tomar fotos Curryent:Cherry amaria estar aqui En eso termino de bajar y encontró una ciudad subterranea Curryent:Wow, definitivamente el orbe debe estar por aqui Entonces aparecio un alien extraño left Curryent:¿Que especie es esa? Alien:Mi especie se llama Anurer, comos los decendientes de los creadores del sistema Anur, quedan pocos de nosotros Curryent:Wow, no crei que me escucharia Anurer:De hecho no te escuche, lei tu mente Superomnitrix:ADN no catalogado adquirido Curryent:Genial, asi podre ganarle a SuperDark Anurer:¿SUPERDARK?¿HABLAS DE UNO DE LOS VILLANOS MAS PELIGROSOS DEL UNIVERSO QUE CASI ACABA CON SU PROPIA ESPECIE AL CUAL LOS PRIMEROS ANURERS TUVIERON QUE DESTERRAR Y LUEGO TERMINÓ EN UNA CARCEL ANONIMA? Curryent:Si Y ¿Por que grita? Anurer:Porque SuperDark casi destruye el sistema Anur y si los otros rumores tambien son ciertos es mas poderoso que nunca Curryent:Tranquilo, solo necesito un orbe llamado orbe espiritual y ese Darkrosapien no destruira nada Anurer:Puedo llevarte hasta ahi, pero es peligroso Curryent:Ya he pasado por lugares peligrosos en mas de 10 ocasiones Anurer:Bien, sigueme Entonces comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a una fortaleza de maxima seguridad Anurer:Esto es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar, buena suerte Curryent:Entrare Entonces Curryent entro y comenzo a cruzar un largo pasillo Curryent:Debo estar alerta,puede haber una trampa Entonces se activo una alarma y un cañon de rayos lasers le apunto a Curryent Curryent:Oh ho Entonces el laser le dio pero Curryent lo bloqueo a tiempo como Cromastier left Curryent:Fiu, eso estuvo cerca Entonces se escucho un sonido extraño Curryent:Que raro, parece ser... Y aparecieron millones de robots Curryent:ROBOTS Entonces Curryent paso a ROB y comenzo a lanzar lasers que destruyeron a los robotS left Curryent:Gneial, pero necesito algo mas veloz Y entonces Curryent paso de ROB a nacster left Curryent:Oh si, este chico es veloz Entonces Curryent comenzo a volar hasta que una cierra casi lo parte a la mitad Curryent:Eso estuvo cerca, pero ya se que usar Entonces Curryent se transformo camaleon supremo y paso a tetro left Curryent:Oh si, justo lo que buscaba,el chico camaleon Entonces Curryent comenzo a rodar rodeado de puas y atraveso todas las cierras Curryent:Bien,no creo que halla mucho mas Entonces Curryent dio un paso, piso una baldoza y comenzo a caer Curryent:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,CAMBIO Entonces Curryent paso a Goop supremo y cayo sano y salvo left Curryent:Fiu, eso estuvo cerca Entonces Curryent vio y estaba en la habitacion del orbe Curryent:Si, y ants que SuperDark SuperDark:No estes tan seguro Curryent:Buen intento, pero conozco tu debilidad,LA MUSICA Entonces Curryent paso a Gransaro y evoluciono hasta tetro leftright left Curryent:1,2,3,4 Curryent:I wanna be a billonere so freaking bad,buy all of the things I never had Y superDark le lanzo su aliento congelante SuperDark:No sabes cuanto odio esa cancion, Magolor la escucha todo el tiempo Entonces Curryent se libero y comenzo a atacar rapida mente con sus orejas Curryent:Que te parece si me regalas un pco de tuuu ENERGIA Y Curryent comenzo a absorver a SuperDark SuperDark:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH,eres el conejo mas ****** y tambien el mas ******** y el tonto que creo tu omnitrix es el mas ********************** Curryent:Di todo lo que quieras, porque estoy adentro y tu no,¿Entiendes? Y Curryent paso a feedback supremo y evoluciono a tetro rightleft Curryent:A si me gusta, una actitud electrisante Entonces Curryent formo una super bla electrica y se la lanzo a SuperDark haciendole mucho daño SuperDark:Eres un ********* Curryent:Basta SuperDark, a este ritmo acabaras con los asteriscos XD SuperDark:Yo quiero acabar CONTIGO Entonces SuperDark le lanzo un super rayo pero Curryent paso Gravvatack y lo desvio con gravedad left Curryent:Oh si,mejor comete esto Entonces Curryent aplastó a SuperDark con gravedad pero este se libero y casi lo aplasta con su tentaculo Curryent:Cambio Y Curryent paso a Zarckofius y evoluciono hasta tetro leftright left Curryent:Ahora siente un buen golpe Entonces Curryent cargo su puño y le dio un golpe que lo hizo atravesar todo el templo SuperDark:Ugg Curryent:Y tengo alguien mas que te dar otra paliza Entonces Curryent paso a Curryentunicornio y evoluciono a supremo leftleft Curryent:Ahora resiviras un golpe de los buenos Entonces Curryent comenzo a absorver energia de su omnitrix y le lanzo a SuperDark un rayo que lo dejo inconsiente Curryent:Ahora a reclamar mi premio Entonces Curryent se destransformo y fue por donde SuperDark hizo agujeros Curryent:El orbe es... SuperDark(con el orbe):Mio Curryent:¿QUE?pero si con todos esos ataque debias hasta morir SuperDark:Olvidas que conozco todos tus aliens, absorvio la corriente goldon y ni un conejo humanoide,ni un lobo caricaturesco, ni siquiera un unicornio robot pueden detenerme Curryent:Pero tengo algo que no puedes vencer Entonces Curryent oprimio su superomnitrix, se puso mas alto, se rodeo de energia y... left Curryent:ANUR MASTEEEEER SuperDark:Uy, ese no lo conocia Curryent:Ahora entregame el orbe o muere SuperDark:Obligame Entonces Curryent preparo una bola gigantesca de energia y se la disparo a SuperDark mandandolo a volar Curryent:Toma eso SuperDark:No, tu toma esto Entonces SuperDark cogio algunos Anurers y los comenzo a absorver Anurers:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Curryent:NOO Entonces Curryent le dio un golpe y lo mando lejos SuperDark:Me gustaria eliminarte, pero solo me falta un orbe para tener mi maximo poder En eso SuperDark se teletransporto y Curryent se destransformo Curryent:Solo le falta 1 orbe Curiosidades *Aparecen gransaro, zarckofius y Curryentunicornio en el mismo episodio desde la batalla por la varita parte 3 y los 3 estan basados en animales terrestres *Curryent:Obtiene a Anur master Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix